This invention relates to a dump device for a side dump trailer.
Referring to FIG. 4, a prior art side dump trailer is shown. The side dump trailer includes a frame 100 which has a tub 101 pivotally attached thereto. A pivot of tub 101 to the frame 100 is provided at 102. A hydraulic assembly 108 includes rod 110 and a barrel 112. A pivot point 104 is provided between the rod 110 and the tub 101. A pivot point 106 is provided between the barrel 112 and the frame 100.
Of particular importance is the arrangement of the hydraulic assembly 108. The barrel 112 is attached to the frame at 106. The rod 110 is attached to the tub 101 at pivot point 104. The extension of the entire hydraulic assembly 108 is at a distance between 106, 104. Consequently, the geometry results in an increase in velocity and acceleration of the tub 101 from its centered position on frame 100 to its side dump position shown in FIG. 4. Furthermore, the hydraulic assembly 108 forms an angle with respect to 102, 104, 106 that closely approaches parallel to 102, 104. The result is sometimes tilting of the frame 100, in response to the extension of the barrel 112 and the rod 110 to the side dump position as shown in FIG. 4. This sometimes results in the tipping over of the frame 100.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is the provision of an improved dump device for a side dump trailer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a dump device which minimizes the velocity and acceleration of the dumping of tub relative to the frame of the vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a dump device wherein the hydraulic assembly moves a lesser distance than the pivot points at the opposite ends of the hydraulic assembly.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tub which moves at a substantial decrease in velocity and acceleration relative to the frame as it moves from the upstanding position toward the side dump position.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a tilt device which has a hydraulic assembly extending at an angel of 35° plus or minus 10° with respect to pivots 102, 104.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which reverses the barrel and the rod so that the barrel is attached to the tub and the rod is attached to the frame.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a dump device for a side dump trailer which utilizes a pivotal attachment between the tub and the barrel within the first one-half of the barrel.
A further object of the present invention is a hydraulic assembly which has a barrel that is directly pivoted to the tub so that it pivots with the tub from its upstanding position to its side dump position.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical, durable in use, and efficient in operation.